User talk:Bopper31415
Welcome Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Party(Unreal Partys) Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bopper31415 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Macguy1 (Talk) 00:13, September 13, 2011 Yes you are,my friend,Reach 100 edits,and youl be ranked a GREAT editor,More info soon MACGUY GO MACGUY! WE RULE THE LAND OF MACGUYS! 01:12, September 14, 2011 (UTC) WOAH HOW DID YOU GET THAT MANY EDITS IN 1 DAY!!!?!?! Ok,I will give you your 100 Edit award Congragulations,You earned the 100 Edit award,Keep up the good work my friend,your amazing with your edits I will give you more awards in the future... MACGUY GO MACGUY! WE RULE THE LAND OF MACGUYS! 23:21, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Heres the ban award I made you admin because............for the hell of it im makin everyone admin MACGUY GO MACGUY! WE RULE THE LAND OF MACGUYS! 03:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Eh, hi... Um... What iz teh point of this wiki? 01:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I am your friend,Make an info box about your agent roll next,What if they want to know about your former agent roles,I did it,Check me MACGUY GO MACGUY! WE RULE THE LAND OF MACGUYS! 00:26, September 22, 2011 (UTC) You........... YOU are the second owner of this wiki.I HAVE A MADEUP PARTY........for this wiki It is the Sky Party :D Rose(My Sims Sky-Heroes) 06:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) oops it was in red :D i have a party i have a party Run.............or DIE! Talk to the evil...fear for the TRAP 06:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Have any info on Rose? She is acting weird.......... All i know is somthing.........or somting... IDK just moniter her every move,I can tell shes evil... MACGUY GO MACGUY! WE RULE THE LAND OF MACGUYS! 22:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Snowfall.Bumper Car Arena.BRING YOUR BUMPER CAR AND YOUR FAIR ITEMS MACGUY GO MACGUY! WE RULE THE LAND OF MACGUYS! 00:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm,But he added a very nice rule,Shall we allow him to add it? And i renember,FREEDOM! MACGUY GO MACGUY! WE RULE THE LAND OF MACGUYS! 03:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Bopper! Somthing Happened with my buddy list on CP! Re-Add Meet me on Alpine Macguy1-- My work on the wiki is not done.....more partys man 22:58, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Bopper,I get mad sometimes,And when i do.....I really start to get angry,You gave him admin And why!? WHY!? WHY!?! >:( Bopper,I can be calm and angry,But thats the way i am,Aslo you should think about editing at Both my wikis,Click me and click the puffle launch charcter wiki(started by ME) Macguy1-- My work on the wiki is not done.....more partys man 00:40, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Your right bopper,The rule was Be Friendly.....now im so sad Macguy1-- My work on the wiki is not done.....more partys man 00:44, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Macguy1 IS CRYING!!!!! Meet in the chat,I need to tell you somthing.....just do it,And tell those penguins on CP Wiki that i am not a sockpuppet,and those accounts were not his and he was not cussing on that wiki,hes really nice Macguy1-- My work on the wiki is not done.....more partys man 22:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Too late,Im alredy going to Puffle Launch Charcter Wiki I want MORE NICER pepole You to like phineas and ferb AND STOP BLOCKING ANY PHINEAS AND FERB STUFF! AND MAKE IT MORE NICER TO THE POINT ILL STAY HERE AND IM LEAVING IF YOUL NOT CHANGE THAT! I HAD ENOUGH,AND IM TURNING TO MY OTHER WIKI,AND YOUR NOT INVITED TO IT,UNLESS YOU MAKE THIS WIKI THEY WAY I WANT IT Macguy1-- My work on the wiki is not done.....more partys man 01:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Macguy1 is FURRIOUS! WITH RAGE! >:( Im staying!,Nice skin tone for the wiki BTW! Macguy1....Happy Haunting and zombie catchin! Youl need it! 18:44, October 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Check the front page when i give you the GO Message! Dude im Macguy1 i just made this account just for my POPTROPICAN ACCOUNT not CP! CyborgV 23:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Dont leave Bopper,We just like you,We dont want you to go!!! NOOOOOO,DONT LEAVEMacguy1 is ROCKIN 17:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Macguy1 is CRYING FOR BOPPER TO COME BACK! That's for the spin off party! It's no longer going on! its done 2 months ago!Macguy1 is ROCKIN 17:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) OK! Macguy1 is ROCKIN 17:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ay-o! The wiki is doin just fine! My new comic comes out tomorow,Im gonna work on it one day early! He he! Aslo im gonna think about making a bestselling book battle between Magic Tree House,Diary of a Wimpy Kid,and (Ummm,help me out here! I ran out of bestselling books) ZOW ZIP POW PAL! Macguy1-Puffle Pals forever! 02:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Bopper,Marvel Mutant told me you went on his account and wrote that you hate me! You LIER! Gaining my trust and THIS IS YOUR WORK?! YOU ARE BANISHED!!! Macguy1 is silent 01:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) THIS IS THE END OF YOUR REIN YOU EVIL SLIME OF BLOBNESS! -Annoymous user who doesnt want you! Hey Bopper! How you doing? I have an upcomming Summer Spin Off Party next Saturday! You GOT TO come! I have a RARE IGLOO and rare items and perfect music to start off the summer ;D Samuari Macguy1 is a master Swordsmen.......♫ (talk) 01:47, June 10, 2013 (UTC)